Twenty Shades of Blue
by Herochick007
Summary: One shots where the color blue is significant to the story, or at least mentioned more than once. All different characters and themes. Warnings will be mentioned in the author's note if there are any. Enjoy.
1. Sky Blue (Luna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club October**

**All sorts of Space: 8 - "The universe is seeming really huge right now. I need something to hold on to." ― E. Lockhart**

**Sophie's Shelf: 6. Spaten Lager: (object) Sketchbook**

**Autumn Funfair: Reaper Inflatable - (Trait) Confident**

**Word Count: 309**

Blue was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. It was the blue of a cloudless Summer sky, the blue of spending the day swimming in the creek outside her home. Those Summer days had come crashing to end finally. Now, as she got out of bed, she could feel a hint of crispness in the air, could feel just that slightest chill. A large calendar hanging on the wall marked the passing days. She had flipped the months last night since today was the first. She scrambled from bed, not wanting to be late. She'd always been an early riser, but today she was up even before she heard the roosters crowing nearby.

She'd packed her trunk last night, trying to make sure she'd packed everything. She had her clothes, her books, a photograph of her and her parents. Sometimes it made her sad to look at it, since her Mum was gone. She couldn't leave it behind though. She grabbed her back containing her sketchbook, something to read on the train, and a few other random items she'd gathered. She'd set her clothing out the night before as well. She dressed and headed down to breakfast. A bowl of apples sat on the table, the first of the season. She grabbed one and took a bite letting the sweet juice run down her chin. It would bring her sweet thoughts during the trip.

"Ready, Luna?"

"Yes, Dad, I've got everything I think I need. If not, I can use a school owl and write home," she answered as they left the house. She smiled looking over her shoulder. The sky surrounding them was blue, the same sky blue as the ceiling of her bedroom. She took that as a sign that this year, her first year at Hogwarts, was going to be brilliant.


	2. Navy Blue (Ron, Fred, George)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club October**

**Showtime: 19 - Before the Summer Ends - (word) Promise**

**Amber's Attic: 6 - William Kehoe House, Savannah, Georgia: Write about the Weasley family. Alt: (genre) tragedy**

**Liza's Loves: 25 - Trickery Domain - Invoke Duplicity - Write about one or both of the Weasley twins ******Alt:****** Write about a duplicate/doppelganger/twin**

**Marvel Appreciation: 15 - Hela - Relationship: Siblings\**

**Word Count: 322**

Ron stared at the box in George's hands. The twins had come over for Sunday dinner as usual. This time, however, they'd brought something for him.

"What is it?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the twins.

"It's not a prank, we promise," Fred stated rolling his eyes. "Do you really think we'd do anything that obvious?"

"Yes." Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well, yes -"

"We might, but this isn't -"

"One of those times. This is a promise we made to our backer. Go ahead, Ron." Ron gingerly took the box and opened it. He pulled back as if waiting for it to explode in his face, or turn him into some kind of creature. When nothing happened, he looked down at the box. Inside was a large amount of fabric. He picked it up and shook it out revealing it was a set of dress robes.

"Robes?"

"Dress robes, little Brother. These don't have frilly lace cuffs."

"Or any lace at all," Fred added as Ron held up the robes. They were good quality and the fabric was nice; not quite a velvet, but definitely a luxury fabric.

"What's the catch?" he asked after a moment.

"Simple, our backer -"

"Who will remain -"

"Anonymous wanted us to-"

"Buy you a pair-"

"Of nice dress robes. We thought navy would be a-"

"Good color on you." Ron nodded sliding the robes on and looking at himself in the mirror. The twins were right about the color. It didn't wash out his pale skin or make his red hair look bad. He had to admit, he almost found his reflection handsome.

"So no catch?"

"None, just don't tell-"

"Mum once you find-"

"Out who gave us the funds."

"Promise," Ron stated still marveling at the fact that for once he had something new, something that was his and only his. He wondered briefly if Hermione liked navy blue.


	3. Indigo (RonLavender one sided)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club October**

**All Sorts of Space: 14 - "The universe is not required to be in perfect harmony with human ambition."― Carl Sagan**

**Marvel Appreciation: 9 - Obadiah Stane - Emotion: Betrayed**

**Lyric Alley: 5 - Night time is my time**

**Sophie's Shelf: - 21. Magic Rock Salty Kiss: (character) Lavender Brown**

**Word Count: 709**

Indigo. She was drowning in a deep indigo.

"Are you okay?" She nodded unable to trust her mouth to form words that he would understand. There was no understanding how his eyes pulled her in, how his eyes seemed to see deeply into her soul. Indigo, a color so different, so wild, that she was lost. She had never planned on getting lost on her first day at Hogwarts, but here she was, lost and drowning.

"I'm Ron Weasley, you are?" he asked.

"Lavender," she whispered. "I'm Lavender Brown."

"Nice name, isn't that kind of stinky flower?" Lavender sighed. She hated her name, at least Ron seemed to have a normal name, the kind of name that a girl could remember.

"It is," she sighed leaning on the table next to Ron. Her eyes refusing to leave his.

"Could you pass the chicken, also, your elbow is in the mashed potatoes."

"Oh, right," Lavender said picking her elbow up off the table and blushing. She handed Ron the chicken and watched as he took a large bite, talking with his mouth open. She turned her head. How could someone with such eyes have such horrid manners?

_Well, that's one thing I'll need to work on,_ she thought. She wondered how long it would take for Ron to notice her. Would he notice her? Would they become friends? She couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, his indigo eyes.

She dreamed of those eyes that night, that her and Ron were in large ocean with indigo water, the moon reflecting above them. The water shimmered around them. Lavender had heard of soulmate dreams, knew that one would meet their soulmate in a shared dream. She was smiling when she woke the next morning.

Ron ignored her at breakfast. She didn't understand. How could he after that dream? Had she and him not been sharing it? Had he not recognized her? She didn't focus very much on her classes, only getting annoyed when that bossy girl started talking to Ron, showing him the 'correct' way to doing something. A shot of jealously stabbed her heart.

"Bossy know it all," she commented not caring if she hurt the girl or not. She later heard the girl, Hermione apparently, had nearly been killed by a troll in the loo. Ron had helped save her.

"So brave," she whispered watching him and his friend, Harry. Harry had nice eyes too, emerald, but they were nothing compared to the indigo of Ron's.

The dreams continued, an indigo ocean, a white sand beach illuminated by moonlight. This time, they walked hand in hand on the beach, the water kissing their feet. Ron's hair stood out, red in the dim light. Lavender couldn't help but feel as though she was starting to fall for him. She woke with her heart pounding the next morning. She wanted, no, she needed to make a move sooner than later.

She tried everything to get Ron's attention, to get him to notice her. The school year continued, soon it was the Christmas holidays. She bought him a jumper, but he didn't seem to like it. She'd searched so hard for one that same color as his eyes, but he never wore it. She wondered if maybe he just didn't like jumpers?

The holidays ended with her nearly crying in frustration at him not noticing her. Classes resumed and she offered to help him with his homework, only to find Hermione was already doing that. Valentine's Day, she sent him a card, with glittery pink and red hearts. Ron tossed it aside, stating it was stupid and girls were gross. Lavender felt her heart drop.

"Give him time," her mother wrote. "He's a boy, boys don't realize things, he'll grow up and you'll see." Lavender tried to take her mother's advice to heart, but it still hurt when the school year ended with Ron and Hermione being best friends. A spot she thought should have belonged to her. She turned her attention elsewhere, being best friends with Parvati, her heart still not giving up on Ron. The dreams continued and she knew, one day, he would turn those indigo eyes her way in waking life and they would finally live happily ever after.


	4. Peacock (Lily, James)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Disney Challenge: 3. "It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change."**

**Angel's Archive: 13 - Mr. Right - (trait) Eccentric**

**Lyric Alley: 27- You're way off base I won't say it**

**Word Count: 693**

Lily Evans stared at the common room. She had just walked through the portrait hole and was greeted by this sight. All the chairs, the sofa, and one of the scarlet rugs had all been turned into a strange shade of peacock blue. One of the chairs actually had a full tail of feathers standing up from behind it. She sighed. Lately it was always something. She dropped her bag onto the floor.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around. The only person in the common room was Peter. She was shocked James and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. They were almost always behind the nonsense.

"Um, well, see, like," he started to say. Lily narrowed her emerald eyes. "Okay, okay, it was James and Sirius," he finally blurted out. Lily felt herself roll her eyes. It was always those two, wasn't it? Although why peacock blue? And what was with the feathers?

"What exactly were they trying to accomplish this time? Make the furniture talk and tell me go out with James?" she asked. Usually the insanity involved some absolutely moronic way for James to ask her out. Maybe if he'd just straight up ask, nicely, she might say yes. Giving her a headache with nonsense was not the way to get on her good side. She wondered how long it would take James to figure that out.

"Wow, that's a great plan," James stated, walking through the portrait hole. "Maybe I should try that next. No, this actually has nothing to do with you, for once, Evans."

"Oh, so you're setting up things for your date with the giant squid then? Make her feel more at home in a blue room?" Lily asked. Peter shook his head and scampered from the room. It seemed like whenever Lily and James got into it, there was always at least one casualty. He really didn't want this hair accidentally turned pink again.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong. See, this is for Sirius!"

"Wait, what? It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change," she muttered.

"Okay, I was going to ask you out by making everything your favorite color," James started to explain. Lily sighed.

"Which you know is lilac, not blue."

"Right, so I was trying to get the spell just right and then Sirius came in and he started about this bloke he knows who keeps peacocks."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Lily asked. "Severus mentioned the family kept those noisy creatures. He doesn't care for them either."

"Who cares what Snivelus likes or does like, back to what I was saying. Well, he said the word peacock and I got this brilliant-"

"Idiotic," Lily interrupted. "And I care what Severus thinks. He at least isn't trying to enchant furniture in some moronic attempt to ask me out."

"Yes, well, so I was trying to transfigure the furniture to be actual peacocks because I thought it would be hilarious for a flock of peacocks to follow Sirius around. Don't you think that would be awesome?"

"And once again, things making sense would be a novel idea around here, wouldn't it?" Lily asked, through gritted teeth. One of the chairs made a loud squawking noise. Not for the first time, she wondered if she couldn't petition the Sorting Hat to put her somewhere, anywhere, else. Maybe the Ravenclaw common room was quieter? At least it wouldn't have James in it.

"But, imagine, Lily! A flock of peacocks following Sirius around!" James exclaimed, waving his arms. Lily sighed. Out of all the idiotic things... this had to be one of the top the.

"I am, and then I'm imagining them attacking you. Oh, that is a lovely thought. Change it back, James."

"And you'll go out with me?"

"No. I won't actually transfigure it into peacocks and have them chase you," Lily snapped. James sighed, waved his wand and returned the common room back to its proper colors. Lily grabbed her back and headed up to her dorm wondering if she'd ever have a day where nothing odd, strange, insane, or related to James Potter would happen. She highly doubted it.


	5. Baby Blue (RonLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 529**

"Blue means..." Ron's voice trailed off staring at the small ball of light. He and Luna were laying in their bed. Luna slowly set down her wand, watching the small ball of light flickering against her.

"Blue means we're going to be parents," Luna answered, giving Ron a smile. "You did say you wanted a large family, didn't you?" she asked, raising her head and looking into Ron's brown eyes.

"I did say that, didn't I," he murmured, wrapping an arm around Luna. "And this will be the start of it," he added. Luna nodded still staring at the the pale blue light. Her and Ron had talked about having a family, but she hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. She knew most pure-blood families had trouble conceiving children. Apparently, that was not the case with her and Ron. She smiled knowing it only confirmed their comparability.

"You know, in some places the color blue is considered good luck," she commented, as the light slowly faded into nothing. "Guess we are kind of lucky. Maybe we should think about using that color more?"

"Interesting, although, I think you're more a good luck charm than any random color," Ron said, kissing Luna on the forehead. "I mean, if we'd never met, I'd never be where I am now. I never would have realized how much of a git I was. I have you to thank for that, Luna."

Luna smiled. It was sweet how Ron wanted to credit her with his own growing up.

"I guess this means we should start looking into which room we want to convert into a nursery. I guess we could rearrange my studio?" she suggested. When they had bought the two bedroom house, Luna had converted one of the bedrooms into a painting and photography studio. She used it often for both work and pleasure. Ron looked at Luna as if she'd lost her mind.

"No. That's your room, Luna. I will not have you giving up your space. We'll convert the den for now. We can add a room onto the house in the mean time. That way when our little one is old enough, he or she can have their own room," Ron stated. Luna nodded.

"That sounds feasible, we barely use the den except when we're entertaining anyway. I'm sure now everyone will want to see the baby over the pictures of my latest expedition. Oh, I'm going to have cancel the South America one, aren't I?" Luna whispered.

"When is it? I'm sorry, I can't keep track," Ron admitted sheepishly.

"In three months, by then, everyone will know and I doubt it'd be safe."

"We could hire a mediwitch to go with you?" Ron suggested. "I don't want you giving up anything, Luna, especially not your dreams to find the rarest creatures."

"I love you, Ron," Luna whispered, laying her head against his chest. "But things will change with the baby, and besides, maybe it's time for us to start a new dream, together?" she suggested. Ron smiled running his fingers through her hair.

"I like the sound of that," he agreed, laying his head against hers and smiling.


End file.
